The present invention relates to an apparatus for training music performance and record media of music performance training program stored thereon.
A music performance training apparatus prevails which has a music navigation feature (navigator) for guiding a user to train or practice music performance. For instance, in keyboard instruments having such a navigator, a light emitting element such as an LED, is provided in each operation member or key of the keyboard. As music note data proceeds, the navigator turns on a light emitting element of a key corresponding to a note to be played, thus informing a user or player of a key to be pressed. Some of the keyboard instruments with the navigator have a plurality of lesson modes, for instance first and second lessen modes, in which a player practices music performance. In the first lesson mode, the navigator checks timings of key-on operation only. Thus a player is trained to press keys at correct timings without worrying about selecting and pressing correct keys or light emitting keys. In the second lesson mode, the navigator checks both timings of key-on operation and which keys are operated to train a player to press correct keys at proper timings.
The prior art keyboard instrument having the first and second lesson modes has the following disadvantages in connection with practicing performance of a music piece including chords.
A general-purpose music data form, such as a standard MIDI file (SMF) uses a serial arrangement of event data such as note-on and note-off, even for chords that must be played or key-pressed simultaneously, so that lighting timings of chord keys cannot coincide. Sometimes, members of a chord may artificially be played or key-pressed with subtle time differences.
A player generally takes a plurality of notes having overlapped duration on a music staff as a chord to be played simultaneously. In the first lesson mode, the player finds it difficult to play or key-press a chord with proper timing since the navigator checks the number of keys for the chord. In the second lesson mode, the navigator compares the erroneous timings of chord members according to music data of an SMF format with those played by the player, so that it is hard for the player to learn proper chord performance.